Muse Song
by ThespiansKC
Summary: Muses are highly magical beings with seemingly bad reputations with nearly every species in Middle Earth. But when one abnormally powerful muse stumbles upon the Blue Mountains, she meets a young dwarf willing to look past what little he knows and hear her song and hear her words.
1. Chapter-1

"THORIN!" Somebody called from behind the King Under the Mountain. Thorin turned and suppressed a groan. He saw Garic, a paranoid, needlessly cruel dwarf coming towards him, pulling what looked like a human along with him.

"What do you want?" He asked the obnoxious dwarf who called his name.

"Found THIS trying to steal something from the bakery." He said, gesturing towards the person he was with. The figure was an abnormally small human girl with light green eyes and black hair. She carried a leather traveling bag. "I suggest banishment."

"Wait, wait, wait!" Thorin said. The person was simply a child, a young adult at a maximum. "What did you need?" He asked the girl.

"I didn't mean any harm or anything similar, I've been attacked!" She said.

"By what?" Thorin asked, not unkindly.

"Orcs." She said, shivering. "They murdered my partner and I barely escaped with my life-"

"Lies! Banishment!" Garic interrupted.

"Quiet, Garic." Thorin said. He turned to the child. Something inside told him that she was telling the truth and that he should help her...he wasn't sure what. "Who are you?" He asked her.

"Lucinda. Lucinda Evans. I go by Luce."

"We'll get this figured out." Thorin turned to Garic. "Take her to Dis's home. Tell her that I'll explain everything."

"But, banishment..." Garic whined.

"How can you banish someone who doesn't live here?" Thorin asked.

"Umm..." Garic muttered as he lead Luce to his sister's home.

There's something different about her... He thought as she walked away.

_Later that evening..._

. "Thorin Oakenshield!" Dis whispered angrily that evening. "You think you can just WALK IN with some attacked child under your wing-"

"Is there a problem with Lucinda?"

"No! She's a lovely young girl, but Thorin...she's a HUMAN! What's your plan? Just let her STAY with a family of dwarves until someone she leaves in the dead of night?" Dis asked.

"I couldn't let her fend for herself in world she's not used to." Thorin said.

"What if this whole thing is a lie? What if she's leading an army of bandits who will raid everyone's home and leave us fighting for what little is left? This could be a trick, Thorin! This is the safest we've been since Erebor was lost, and I don't want to throw it away."

Thorin closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "I just know, Dis. Trust me. She's not lying, she's just a smart person whose faced a lot of terrible things."

"Well, how long will this go on?" Dis asked.

"Give me...five days. Until Fili gets back, it might do Kili some good to have someone talk to."

Dis thought for a moment and nodded. "Did you talk to anyone about the Quest today?" She asked.

"No. I have ten dwarves on board for sure."

"What about Fili and Kili?" She asked.

"I thought you didn't want them coming?"

"I don't, I was simply wondering." Dis said. "You're departing at the start of Spring?"

"Yes."

"That's in less than two weeks." Dis mused. "You're serious about this, aren't you?"

"Dis, I have never been more serious about anything in my entire life.".

"Thorin Oakenshield..." Dis murmured, rolling her eyes. "You are so stubborn."

"That's one way to put it." Thorin said. Dis laughed.

"That's what makes a good king, I suppose." She said.

_The Next Morning,_

Kili woke that next morning excited. His brother came home in four days!

He practically leapt out of bed and quickly got dressed. He went to the kitchen to say hello to his mother, but he was greeted by Luce, a human who was staying with them... Kili still wasn't sure how he felt about the arrangement.

"Morning." He said slowly.

"Morning." She said in return, somewhat happier. "Your mother's out, Thorin went to the mines, so it's just you and I for a while."

"Great." Kili said, with a touch of sarcasm which did not go unnoticed by Luce. To her credit, she spared him a comeback.

"So...tell me about yourself." She said, sitting at the table.

"Well..." Kili said, sitting across from her. He told her about his brother and everything he had done with him. After he had told her basically everything, _**why had he told her**__ EVERYTHING?_ She leaned back in her chair.

"Hmm..." She murmured.

"Sorry, didn't catch that." Kili requested.

"I've been listening to you for almost a full hour and still know little to nothing about you. Nothing outside of what you've done with your brother."

"Your point?"

"You've never seen a life outside of him, so you base yourself off of him." She stated.

"Is there anything wrong with that?"

"Let's say you DIDN'T have a brother to begin with. Who would you be?"

That made Kili think. Who would he be?

"I don't know." He answered finally.

"That, my friend, is something you must figure out." She said with a slight touch of victory.

Kili got up and started to walk away.

"No, don't leave! I'm sorry, I meant that...I based myself off of someone I knew for a long time and I ended up regretting it." She said.

"Can I ask who?"

"This man I knew for my entire life. We were engaged-"

"Engaged? How old are you?"

"Seventeen." She answered promptly.

"Only seventeen?"

"We age differently than dwarves." Luce said. "We were engaged, it was planned before we were born. There were some financial things tied up in our marriage. We were traveling alone when we were attacked by those orcs." she finished sadly.

"Your parents asked you to marry because of money?" Kili asked.

"They didn't ask. They demanded."

Kili looked Luce in her stunning grey eyes, "I'm so sorry." He said.

"It's fine." She said.

"Um, Luce?"

"Yes?"

"Why don't you go by Lucinda? Why Luce?"

"I don't know. My fiancée," she said bitterly, "preferred _Luce._ I prefer Lucinda, to be honest. I'm not sure why I still go by Luce."

"Well,_ Lucinda,"_ Kili said, rising from his chair. "Would you like to accompany me on a short walk about the Blue Mountains? A short introduction?"

"I'd love to." She answered. The two left the home, their friendship somewhat better than before.

**Here's Lucinda writing in her diary:**

_How is it that this always happens to ME! Sometimes it seems like every time something remotely good happens, my Museishness ruins it! I've only been staying in the Blue Mountains for two days and have managed to not tell anyone that I'm a muse. I hate lying to Thorin and Dis, and lying to Kili is even worse. Of all the people that could have potentially been somewhat compassionate towards a lost muse/human, it would have been the kindest dwarves in Middle Earth. The ones who are the HARDEST TO LIE TO!_

_I'll be the first to say, there might be something developing between the two of us. This weird feeling just APPEARED in my mind for him and hasn't left me alone since. And that's the even weirder part, the feeling just CAME. When I was around my fiancée back home, I almost had to force emotion from myself so I could stand him. But with Kili, nothing is forced. It's just there. Existing and playing with me at every turn. Maybe it's a close bond of friendship and not love._

_Everything would be so much easier if I wasn't a muse. I love being a muse, I love controlling/healing things with song, but if I were an elf, or even a MORTAL, everything would be so much easier._

_If I were mortal, I would see the terrible things done to muses in a man's world, and demand that they cease to do so. Then the muses wouldn't have to live hidden. We could finally have Grace back. And Emma. And Rose. They wouldn't be musical slaves, they would simply be muses. Free muses that could simply be muses._

_In a perfect world, I guess._

Lucinda sighed and put down her pencil.

"In a perfect world..."

oOo

**"**So, how's Luce?" Thorin asked his youngest nephew the next morn

"Lucinda's great. She's...different from most girls I've ever met."

"She seems like an interesting young woman. But something about her, it's as if she's hiding something." Thorin said.

Kili nodded. "I sense that, too. But some bad things have happened to her. I think she has the right to be alone with her thoughts every once in a while."

Thorin looked at Kili meaningfully. "She's rather pretty." He said, arching his eyebrows mysteriously.

"Umm..." Kili muttered. Of course he noticed that Lucinda was pretty, but he hasn't spoken about it. And Lucinda wasn't stunningly beautiful, but she wasn't HIDEOUS, she was simply in the middle. She was pretty. Nothing more, nothing less. "I guess." Kili agreed.

Thorin smiled. "I know that tone-"

"No!" Kili protested. Of course he_considered_ for a split second being together with Lucinda, but he had decided that friendship was the best way to go. "I like her, and we're friends, but-"

"Kili, I was kidding!" Thorin said, laughing. "Calm down!"

"Oh..." Kili said, laughing at himself. "You had me scared..."

"I'm your uncle, I'm allowed to do that."

"Are you sure about that?" Kili asked, still shocked by Thorin's remark.

"I'd better go, I'll see you tonight." Thorin said, leaving the house.

Kili sat for a second until he heard a sound from down the hall. Lucinda was awake.

He walked down the hall and knocked on her door. "Morning, Lucinda." He said.

"Morning, Kili." She said. "Give me a minute."

Kili patiently waited for her, and roughly sixty seconds later, she appeared in the doorway.

"Ready?" She asked. After learning yesterday that Lucinda was also an archer, Kili had offered to take her to the (rarely-used) archery range.

"Are you?" He asked in answer. Lucinda smirked.

"I was born ready." She said, shouldering her bow. "Should we leave a note for Dis, so she doesn't wonder where we are?" She asked.

"Sure." Kili said. Lucinda left the hall quickly.

"Would you grab my bag?" She called from the kitchen.

"Sure." He answered, entering the guest room, which was just a spare room. He spotted the leather bag and grabbed it-

A book fell from the bag...he bent down and picked it up.

He opened it and saw nothing but words in a different language. He only recognized a few words: Kili, Thorin, Dis, and...**muse.**

He flipped back a few pages, and saw the word again:**muse.**

He flipped to the first page of the book.**Muse.**

He flipped to the inside cover. He read her name, (Lucinda Evans) and a short subtitle:

**Muse.**

Lucinda was a **muse?**

**oOo**

Kili sat in silence, just staring at the word on the page. What did he know about muses?

He knew that they could control people with their voices, and they had an extremely bad reputation with orcs and goblins, and a very good reputation with the elves. There wasn't much history with the dwarves, though. But Lucinda had_lied._Kili _trusted _Lucinda. She was the best friend he had ever had, she understood everything about him.

"Ready?" Lucinda asked, stepping into the room. Then, noticing the book, said: "Is that my journal?"

"Um..." Kili said, looking for a way out of his situation.

"That _is!_" Lucinda gasped. "What did you read? How much do you know?"

"I know that you've been _lying _to me." Kili pointed out.

"I didn't want to hurt you! You have no idea how many people I've hurt with my museishness!"

"Well, you've hurt people as a mortal, too." Kili said, turning to leave.

"Kili, please let me explain!" Lucinda said.

Kili stopped. He slowly turned. "Fine." He said. "Explain."

Lucinda took a breath and began.

"Muses have only lived as a species for a few centuries. For a long time, we had a nice relationship with nearly everybody in Middle Earth, except mortal men simply because we hadn't made an effort to. But one day, our ruler had a daughter. And she fell desperately in love with a man. A mortal. One day, she sang for him. But, Kili, you have to understand, a muse'a voice can control emotion. There are no bounds that we know yet. If the muse wants to bring happiness, whoever hears her song will feel this incredible happiness. If she wants to bring sadness, or pain, the feeling will be brought. Muse song is tangible, and dangerous. So, she sang for him, and he kidnapped her. He saw profit in her song. That's how the Song Trade came about."

"How can you sell sound?" Kili asked.

"You give this much for one song, and so on and so forth. It's musical slavery. Muses are kidnapped and forced into the business. It kills them from the inside out. That's why muses keep their identities secret. They know that anyone could turn on them. We can only trust each other, and the elves."

"Lucinda, you said you've hurt people as a muse. What do you mean?"

"Well, this is the whole reason that I'm here now. The orcs attacked me and my fiancée because they wanted me. They were in the Muse Trade."

"You almost met that fate?"

"Yes."

"That's repulsive."

"I know that, but that's the way it is. I'd do anything to stop the trade, I've lost friends to it."

"I'm so sorry." Kili said.

"If it makes you feel any better, I trust you. I know you won't turn on me." Lucinda said, elbowing him lightly. "Can I tell you something else?"

"Go on."

"Some muses can do more than control emotion. Some can make things move without touching them, I have a cousin who can make plants grow faster with song. And I..."

"Can you make plants grow faster?" Kili asked, chuckling lightly.

"Say what you'd like, it's useful. No, I can heal wounds and sicknesses."

"Really?"

"I've cured a few people of the plague." She said, with a touch of boast.

"Sounds useful." Kili said approvingly.

"It truly is." she said. "Do you understand why I didn't tell you?"

"Yes. Shall we go to the range?" He requested.

"I was _born _ready."

oOo

**"**I guess I never really loved him. He was a great friend, but I think I need to actually fall in love. Spend time with someone and gradually fall in love."

"Is that another muse-ism?"

"That's simply a common bond everyone shares. You can't force love. Muses value love greatly as a whole, but nobody could tell my mother that emotion was more important than wealth."

Kili was silent as he watched Lucinda release her arrow. It hit the target right in the center.

"Nice shot." Kili said absentmindedly. He was still thinking about Lucinda's words about love. He had known Lucinda for three days aone only known that she was a muse for one day. But he found the words "I love you" creeping onto his tongue more and more often. His emotions were almost irrepressible. Every time he looked at her, she looked more and more beautiful, every time she spoke she was more and more complex, and every moment spent with her his emotions got stronger and stronger.

"Are you alright? You seem...down today." She said, retrieving her arrow from the target.

"No, I'm fine. It's just..."

"Did I do something?"

"No, of course not."

"Then what's going on? You know you can tell me anything, right?"

"I know." Kili said, seriously considering confessing his emotions.

"You never have to hide anything from me." she said.

"Never?"

"Never. Kili, I've never been closer to anybody in my entire life."

"Lucinda, if I told you something, would you tell me what you thought, and would you be honest?"

"Of course."

Kili took a breath.

"Lucinda, I'm in -"

"Hey, Kili!" Someone called. Kili groaned, seeing who the voice belonged to.

"Who are they?" Lucinda asked.

"Garic's son, Gavic,and his friends. They come here now and again because they know it annoys serious archers. Just ignore them."

"Hey, it's that thief Father tried to have banished! Kili, how come you're with HER?" He yelled over.

Both said nothing.

"Why are you with that _tramp_ anyway, Kili? You could do a LOT better!"

Lucinda took a shaky breath. Kili started to walk over, he was going to make him pay-

"Kili, no! That's what he wants!" Lucinda whispered, grabbing his shoulder.

"Lucinda, did you hear what he called you?"

"Yes."

"Do you know what it means?"

"I know what it is to be a tramp."

"That's why I want to rip his throat out."

"Let's just go." She said, grabbing her bow.

"Fine." Kili said, grabbing his.

The two started walking, Gavic had started a chant of "Tramp" amongst his group.

Lucinda quickly strung her bow and shot an arrow, which hit the target that Gavic was leaning against. The chant stopped immediately, Gavic stared, horrified at Lucinda's accuracy.

Lucinda smirked at them, victory etched on her pretty face. Then, she took a small, gloating bow. Then she quickly walked away with Kili.

"Good shot!" Kili said, his voice still shaking with laughter.

"Well, he needed to be taught a lesson."

"And you taught him well!"

"Shh...what's that?" Lucinda asked as they approached the house.

"Is someone...crying?" Kili said, hearing what Lucinda pointed out.

"I think someone is!"

"That's...that's mum!" Kili said, running to the house, Lucinda following.

The two came in the house and saw Dis, Thorin, and Fili...but Fili wasn't the same. He had a wound in the middle of his chest and his torso was stained with blood. Dis's face was stained with tears.

"What's going on?" Kili was the first to ask.

"Fili was attacked, and Oin's still in the mines...without a healer, he won't survive the night.

**A/N Ooh, a cliffhanger! I realize "tramp" is a modern term, but I didn't really know the Dwarvish term for "floozy"and that's why "tramp" was used. Review!**


	2. Chapter-2

_Won't survive the night...won't survive the night..._

. The phrase repeated over and over in Kili's head, it was a while before he saw a solution.

"Lucinda!" he told the muse, "Can you-"

"Kili, they don't know about-"

"Please, Lucinda! He's my brother!"

Lucinda took a breath. "Okay." She said, and, as if every step was torture, walked over to Fili.

She turned to Thorin. "Don't think less of me when you see this." She ignored Thorin and Dis's questions and opened her mouth.

Kili's first thought was that muses were the most phenomenal beings in the world, her song was so beautiful. Then he came to his senses and remembered who he was. He saw Lucinda healing his brother, it was pure magic, the wound closed and Fili eventually came to, he was healed. And Lucinda had healed him. She stood and looked at Dis and Thorin, who were staring open-mouthed at Lucinda.

"I'm...I'm a muse. I didn't tell you because I've hurt people who I care about and- wait, Dis..."

Dis had walked forward and hugged Lucinda. "You saved my son's life..." She said.

"That's one way to put it." Lucinda muttered.

"Thank you." She said, finally letting her go.

"It really wasn't any trouble." She said. Turning to Thorin, she explained about what really happened to her, why she was attacked, and why she had lied.

"I don't normally hide my Museishness, but at that point, I wouldn't trust anyone. I sincerely apologize."

Thorin looked at Lucinda for a while before speaking.

"You can heal with song. Is that all you can do?"

"I can control thoughts and emotions."

There was silence for a while before Thorin spoke.

"Are you interested in coming along with me and twelve other dwarves to reclaim the lonely mountain from and dragon that has no place being there?" Thorin asked.

"Wait, what?" Lucinda asked.

"Think about the possibilities! You're a healer, you can control

emotions, group songs would be rather better, what do you think?"

Lucinda stood for a minute, still surprised by his response. She nodded seriously before the pause got too long.

"That's what I thought. I'll have a contract by tomorrow." Thorin said. He bade them all goodnight and left. Dis left soon after, and after a quick explanation over who Lucinda was and why he wasn't still injured, Fili also left.

"Thank you." Kili told Lucinda when they were finally alone. "For saving my brother."

"You're welcome. Wow...I can't believe I was offered a place in Thorin Oakensheild's company...you're coming, right?"

"I hope. Uncle's fighting that battle for us right now." Kili said.

"You seem very close to him."

"He's basically my father." Kili knew, somewhere inside that Thorin couldn't father Fili and himself. He had to be a leader. He knew that he really did try, and that he wanted to be a fatherly figure, but he was preoccupied with other things.

"I understand. Growing up, my father was the only one who was even remotely understanding. My mother was the one who concocted the marriage plan."

Kili just sat by Lucinda for a few minutes, staring into the slowly dying fire and listening to her quiet humming. Eventually, she got up and left.

oOo

Kili woke the next morning and found a note on the table next to one of Lucinda's arrows.

_Kili, Thorin, and Dis,_

_I can't thank you enough for all you've done; especially after last night. You're easily the kindest people I've ever met in my seventeen years. I deeply apologize for my departure; but I can't continue this. I have to get back home...I hope you understand. I won't resent you if you spite me forever; I would, as well. This is an awful way of thanking you, I realize. My promise to the Quest, however...I'm so, so sorry, Thorin._

_Thank you all._

_Regretfully, Lucinda_

"No..." Kili breathed. "NO!" Lucinda can't have left, why would she have? Why now? She was now a member of Thorin's company, HE LOVED HER!

He tore down the hall and thrust open the door to her sleeping quarters. Her bed was empty, her leather bag and now were gone.

"Lucinda!" Kili yelled, holding on to the vain hope that she could hear him. "LUCINDA!"

"Kili, what's going on?" Fili asked, entering the room.

Kili roughly wiped away a tear that was escaping his eye. He handed the note to his brother. After reading it, Fili looked up with questions obviously dancing on his tongue.

"I never thought she would up and leave." Kili said, before Fili could speak. "We had something."

"That little...why would she leave after she accepted a role in Uncle's company?"

"She has a home she has to return to. She's out of place."

"That's no excuse for deserting us."

"Stop acting like you know her!" Kili lashed out. "You don't know a thing about her! She's amazing, Fili!"

"She just LEFT! She's not loyal!"

Kili's eyes filled with tears again. "I love her."

Fili's face seemed to rise in comprehension. Kili was heartbroken.

"Oh, Kili..." He sighed. "I'm so sorry."

"I love her and she left."

"Now how do you feel?"

"I'd forgive her. I'd still give anything to have her back."

Fili handed him another sheet of parchment. "This was under the note. It's addressed to you." He left the room.

Kili read the note:

_Kili,_

_Please, please forgive me. I don't deserve your forgiveness, but if you could ever find room in your unbelievably kind heart to forgive a muse, please do. I know my excuse is flimsy, but I can't endanger you. Muses are dangerous, but you know that._

_I know how confused you must be. I just couldn't stay here. I would say that I'm going home, but you're my home. I know how silly that sounds, but...if it weren't for you, I'd just be a heartbroken muse. I was so lost. I owe you so much. With you, I'm a different muse._

_I'm so sorry,_

_Lucinda_

Kili held the note to his beating heart, hoping that this brought him closer to his Beth.

Did she know? Did she know how shattered he was? Why would she leave? Why now? They'd been through so much, and the quest hadn't even started. They could have grown stronger. Kili's courage would have grown. He would have confessed his love to her. She might have loved him in return.

She'd even taken the time to write the note in Dwarvish...and it was all correct. He stared at her signature, admiring the beauty in her penmanship. Every time he stared at the curve in her "L" that began her name, he felt like breaking down and sobbing. She had changed him. She taught him not to base himself off of other people.

But he based himself off of Lucinda. She was the best part about him.

Who was Kili without Lucinda? Would he ever figure it out?

oOo

Lucinda slid her back against a tree and sat on the forest floor. She had only been traveling for a day, and was already pining for home.

_What is home?_ She asked herself. _Where can you call home?_

Kili was her home. Kili cared about her. She cared about him.

_Don't cry. _She commanded herself. _This is your fault. You left. He would have put himself in danger for you, he didn't care about the risk._

"Forgive me..." She whispered, knowing that nobody could hear her.

She opened her bag and pulled out her book, hoping that writing would give her some comfort.

Her pencil moved across the soft, woven paper:

_I miss him. I regret leaving, but at the same time, I know it's for the best. Kili's safe, safer, anyway. If he's hurt, it won't be because of me. Even if it isn't, I'd still...I'd still do anything to...I can't find the words. There are none to describe how I feel. Numb, maybe. Well, numb implies that I don't hurt. I've never hurt more. Not even when Fredrick was killed did I feel this alone. I knew him for my entire life, I've only known Kili for days, and I miss him more than I do my lifelong best friend. What kind of person does that make me?_

_I had kept my thoughts toward Kili to myself. Had I not left, I might have been brave enough to tell him how I feel. That I loved him._

_But do I know love? The last love I had blew away easily. Would Kili's do the same?_

_Throughout my life, "love" had been a thing for selfish, wealth seeking people who don't care about my feelings. But this love was a door, and for the first time in my life, I had the choice to open it._

_But I left. And we all know that my emotions aren't exactly trustworthy._

_Then why am I so sure that I'm in love?_

Lucinda threw her head back and fought the urge to scream. If she weren't a muse...

She rested her hand on the ground. Within seconds, she felt a searing pain in her palm. She lifted her hand, and saw her hand covered in blood. A thorn had punctured her.

She wiped the blood on her dress, staining the cream-colored material. She sang a single note and the wound closed, taking the pain with it.

The short sing seemed to take all energy from her. She propped her head up against her knees and-

"MUSE!"

Lucinda leapt to her feet, ready to run. The attacker was closer than she anticipated; her arms were pinned behind her back before she could grab her bow.

"You're a sound demon." The attacker was a goblin. "And you can heal..."

Lucinda barely had energy, or was so terrified, that she didn't answer.

"A healer will be useful..."


	3. Chapter-3

Kili stared into the dying embers of their campfire...he hadn't seen, heard from, or stopped thinking about Lucinda for weeks. He felt empty without her. When he wasn't empty, he was worried about her. Did she make it home? Is she injured? Is she even alive?

A tear of worry slid down his face. He didn't bother to wipe it away; everyone else was asleep.

He had managed to distance himself from everyone and everything. People, especially Fili, had tried to help him after Lucinda's departure, but he found them to be nothing more than an annoying burden who understood nothing.

The Quest was going somewhat well. They were far away, still, but being in battle gave him a distraction.

Battle was just a distraction...his brother was a burden. What else was Lucinda going to twist?

oOo

Kili's days were a colorless blur of missing his muse. When he could sleep, sounds of Lucinda screaming and images of her sobbing clouded his dreams.

It wasn't until he and the company stumbled upon Goblin Territory when Kili felt any sort of emotion.

He and the other dwarves stood before the hideous goblin king, listening to him insult their ruler, or in Kili's case, uncle.

"If it weren't for your kingdom being in shambles and your race being an absolute failure, I'd think you were a brilliant ruler." The goblin drawled. Kili tore his eyes from the king and finally noticed someone who wasn't a dwarf or goblin. Surrounded by a group of goblins was a young woman who looked like she had been under constant torture for her entire life. She looked up.

Kili gasped.

It was Lucinda.

But she didn't look like Lucinda. Her hair wasn't glossy and well-kept, her eyes weren't sparkling, and...she looked heartbroken. It wasn't the bruises, burns, and cuts that decorated her skin, but it was the miserable look in her eyes. The goblins had broken her. What had they done?

"LUCINDA!" Kili cried.

She looked up, her eyes widened in realization.

"KILI!" She screamed, breaking free of the goblins' grasps and running to him. "KILI!"

Kili ran to her, ignoring his uncle's protests.

"Stop, you!" The goblin king commanded, grabbing Lucinda when she was only inches from Kili's opened arms. (One of the dwarves had grabbed him and was holding him back.)

"LET ME GO!" Lucinda screamed, desperately trying to reach Kili.

"You're the best healer we've ever had! Granted, we have to torture you before you sing a single note, but once you've stopped shaking and screaming, you get the job done. I'm not letting you go."

"Cover your ears!" Lucinda told the dwarves.

She sang one note, loudly. Kili had covered his ears and couldn't hear the song, but she was obviously torturing the King. He fell to his knees and let out an unearthly wail of misery.

Within seconds, the king's knees weakened and he fell to the ground. Lucinda had killed him with her song.

Lucinda looked joyously at Kili. He broke free from the arms that restrained him, Lucinda ran to him-

That's when Gandalf finally entered the picture. Right before Kili had the chance to hold his muse again.

They were safely out of Goblin Town, and Lucinda was following, so he should be happy. Still, as twisted as it sounded, Gandalf had ruined a relatively romantic reunion.

oOo

Lucinda leapt off of her eagle and ran into Kili's opened arms.

"I thought I'd never see you again." He murmured.

"Oh, Kili..." She sighed. "If you could ever forgive me for leaving..."

"I don't care that you left. The fact that you're here, that you're still alive, is all I'll ever need."

"Kili!" Thorin called. "What in Durin's name are you doing?"

"Prepare yourself. We've got explaining to do." Kili said.


	4. Chapter-4

**A/N Song: Daylight by: Ron Pope**

After several apologies and explanations, Lucinda had a place in the company and was with Kili. That didn't mean anything was alright, though.

Lucinda had never been one to dwell on petty fears. She always knew that the task she was undergoing was frightening enough, and left it at that. She was sensible when it came to fears.

All of that sense was crushed after she was freed from goblin territory. She faced nightmares-no, night TERRORS every night. It wasn't as if she had never had a nightmare, as a child, her constant fear of being forced into the song trade often showed up in her dreams. But these were different. Lucinda's dreams were filled to the brim with images of wounded goblins, yells of "Sound Demon" (which was an offensive term for "muse"), both physical and emotional pain, and a broken feeling in the center of her heart. Most of the time, she was able to wake herself up and remind herself that she was safe. This particular dark evening, however, that was not the case.

_"So, sound demon," a goblin drawled, a hot poker in his hand. "Welcome to the rest of your life. I hope you enjoy healin_g."

_Lucinda shook her hair from her face. She would never show just how terrified she was._

_"Easy to glare, but not so easy to sing, is it?"_

_Lucinda gathered a small mouthful of saliva and spat it at his face. The goblin flushed with rage and pressed the hot piece of metal into her cheekbone._

_"You useless little slut!" The goblin cried._

_She could feel her flesh melt around the poker but didnt scream. She wouldn't let them hear her scream._

She awoke with a start and sat upward abruptly. Her breathing was shallow and her heart was pounding. Kili, who was taking the first watch, heard her wake and ran to her side just as she began crying. Her shoulders shook with broken, racking breath.

Kili sat next to her and wrapped her in his arms.

"Lucinda, you're safe. They won't hurt you anymore." He whispered, stroking her soft hair. She continued weeping and said nothing. "Lucinda..."

She took a few shaky breaths and managed to speak.

"It all hurts...the memory..."

"You're perfectly safe now." Kili kissed her forehead. "I promise."

Lucinda adjusted herself so that she was comfortably laying on his chest. Kili wrapped her in his arms...she was still shaking.

"I love you." She said.

Kili looked at her. "I love you, too."

She took another shaky breath. "Don't leave me." She muttered.

"I never will." Kili answered.

After a few minutes, Lucinda's breaths became even, and she fell asleep in Kili's arms.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Song: A Drop in the Ocean by: Ron Pope**

Every day, Lucinda's soul healed a bit more. Nightmares plagued her less, and on the rare occasion where she woke up thinking she was still in the goblin's captivity, Kili was there to hold her close and dry her tears. They hadn't told anybody about their feelings for each other, (except Fili) they decided the company had enough to worry about.

But Thorin was catching on. He noticed their loving glances and other gestures, and didn't like what he was seeing in the least. He didn't care for Lucinda since Kili risked his life to save hers, and he knew his anger was misguided, but he knew that Lucinda wasn't any good for his nephew; Kili would somehow end up hurt. Whenever Kili was within earshot, he would steer the conversation towards girls he may have liked at one time or another or bits of museish history that was very unflattering.

"He knows about us." Lucinda said one evening during a night watch.

"I know, he thinks you're 'dangerous'."

"I am dangerous. I could kill you just by singing."

"But you won't?"

"I never would."

"There's a relief."

"But we just need to be discreet for a while. Just keep them in the dark a bit longer."

Kili sighed. "I hate keeping things from him."

"I've told you, if this hurts you-"

"No, Lucinda."

"But you have so much left to-".

"I've told you this!"

"You have no idea how dangerous-"

"Lucinda, do you want me in your life?"

"Of course I do! Kili, I love you!"

"Then why do you consider our end a possibility?"

"Because I don't want to hurt you!"

Kili pulled Lucinda close. "The only thing that can hurt me is losing you." He muttered into her soft hair.

Lucinda smiled and hugged him back. "You're the best thing that's ever happened to me. Thank you so much."

"For what?"

"For understanding everything. Most people who hear the word 'muse' either run away or trade the friendship money."

"Looking past your voice was the greatest thing I'd ever done. There's so much more to you than that."

Lucinda half smiled. "You, Rose, Emma, and Grace..."

"Emma, Rose and Grace?"

"My best friends. They were a perfect triangle. Emma was smart, Rose was beautiful, Grace was never afraid to snap an arm like a twig. The brains, the looks the courage."

"What were you?"

"I bound them together. It was perfect."

"Was?"

"When I turned thirteen, the three of them were kidnapped. We think they were forced into the song trade. They were so young..."

Kili sighed and wiped a tear away from Lucinda's green eyes.

"I will never leave you, Lucinda. Nobody can take you from me."

"I trust you." Lucinda said.

And her trust was all the strength he needed to carry on with a secret weighing down his heart.

oOo

Before leaving, Fili promised his mother that he would protect Kili. As of now, he wasn't doing a great job. Kili had been nearly roasted alive by trolls, and tortured by goblins. He was determined to make it up to him.

Fili was unsure about his brother's relationship with Lucinda. He thought Lucinda was great, and she made him happy, but he wasn't entirely sure that he was going to be able to keep this a secret from Thorin.

"I hate keeping things from him." Fili sighed one day.

"So do I, but it's just for the time being." Kili said, looking at Lucinda, who was talking to Balin.

"Would you mind looking at something other than HER?" Fili snapped.

Kili whirled around. "What's the problem?"

"She's not the only person in this world who cares about you! Do you have any idea how I felt that night when you left? I thought I had lost my brother!"

"Fili-"

"Kili, if you hurt yourself because of her, it won't do anybody any good! You need to wake up and realize that there are other people who might get hurt!"

"Do you not want Lucinda and I together?"

"I do, but I don't want you to fall apart if you lose her! You changed when she was with the goblins, and I don't want to lose you again!"

Kili stayed silent.

"I'll do anything to protect you, but if you put yourself in danger, there's not much I can do."

"I understand." Kili sighed.

Fili smiled elbowed his brother. "You know, she's perfect for you. Rather pretty, if I say so myself."

Kili rolled his eyes.

"I always thought you preferred blondes-"

"Never! Lucinda is wonderful."

"Whatever you say." Fili laughed.

Kili rolled his eyes again, enjoying the few moments on the quest he had had alone with his brother.

oOo

Lucinda thought Thorin was catching on, despite her and Kili's efforts to keep their affection a secret. She wasn't blind to the small things Thorin did to keep them apart. Tonight, for an example. She was assigned the first watch with Bilbo. Normally, Kili and Lucinda were paired to watch.

She endured a few moments of awkward silence with the hobbit until he faintly asked her a question.

"Lucinda, couldn't we have avoided the whole ordeal with the goblins? Couldn't you have simply sung?"

"The goblins knew I was a muse, Mr. Baggins. They would have killed me."

"Couldn't you have simply stopped them from hurting you?"

"Muse song controls emotions, not actions. At the time I was too weak to even attempt something like that."

"But you could have sang your way out of the problem!"

"Why does everybody seem to think its so EASY?" Lucinda exclaimed, frustrated. "That it's simply sing, reap, repeat! It's not like that! Muse song is deep and complex and tangible and beautiful, and...dangerous."

"Lucinda, don't talk about yourself like that!"

"It's the truth! We enslave minds, we lead massacres-"

"Massacres?"

"Yes, long before I was born, there was an elf massacre in Mirkwood."

"I thought muses had a good realationship with the elves?"

"The elves of Rivendelle accepted me because I'm not an Ultionem Muse."

"Pardon?"

"Muses who were raised for taking over Middle Earth. They're a special group. They tried to take over Mirkwood and have the elves fight for them. The elves of Rivendelle are far more forgiving, and accepting of Dimitte Muses, like me. But muses of my kind can be just as cruel and dangerous."

"Lucinda, you're not cruel-"

"Kili risked his life for MINE! He could have died for me! I almost killed the only person who truly loved me for who I am, not because of a family setup! I could have killed the man I love!"

"Wait, you LOVE him?"

Lucinda gasped. She had let her secret slip!

"Tell no one, Thorin doesn't want us together!"

"I'll keep it quiet." Bilbo said, still shocked by the new turn of events.

"Thank you." She said. "It's only for the time being." she sighed. "Only for the time being..."

oOo

Lucinda stared into the blazing embers of the fire evenings later after their first half day of staying with the skin-changer, Beron. He was calm about allowing a muse to stay in his place of dwelling, something for which Lucidna was grateful. She and Kili were alone in front of the fire, sharing the loving silence.

"Um, Lucinda..." Kili said after a few minutes.

"Yes, love?" she answered.

"You remember telling Bilbo about you know...us?"

"Yes."

"Well, I was talking to him, and he said that you mentioned an elf massacre led by Ultionem Muses, and I'm still slightly confused about that, would you mind explaining a bit further?"

"There are two types of muses. Ultionem Muses, and Dimitte Muses. Ultionem Muses are raised for revenge. They are told from birth to try to bring everybody in Middle Earth to their knees; they want muses to rule the world. A few hundred years before I was born, they tried to force the elves of Mirkwood to assist them. When their king refused the alliance, the muses murdered elves to gain power. Eventually, the elves overpowered the muses."

"And the elves of Rivendelle allowed an alliance with the Dimitte Muses because they tried to stop the Ultionem Muses?"

"Exactly."

"I just can't believe a muse would do something like that."

"Not all muses are like me."

"I suppose not, but...you're just so loving."

"I wouldn't call it that."

"Whyever not?"

"Because a loving nature comes from being loved."

"Are you questioning my love for you?"

"Not in the least. But one doesn't just become a loving person in a matter of days or even weeks. It has to develop."

"Call it what you like, but you are a loving person." Kili assured her.

Lucinda smiled and laid her head on his shoulder. "Fair enough." Sighing, she added: "I love you."

Kili kissed her forehead. "I love you too. Doubtlessly."

Thorin took a deep breath, bracing himself for what he was about to do. He was going to sit down with his nephew and forbid his relationship with Lucinda. He knew they were in love behind his back. He knew that somehow, Kili would end up hurt because of her. He didn't trust Lucinda.

"Kili," he said to his nephew who had been sitting in the room over. "We have to talk."

"Alright." Kili answered, allowing Thorin to sit next to him.

"Kili, you're...young."

"Yes, I suppose so."

"And from an even younger age, you were told that sometimes you have to sacrafice things that you cared about for the greater good."

"Yes?"

"Well, this is something I have to do for the greater good." Thorin took a breath. "Kili, you are forbidden from seeing Lucinda."

"What? How did you-"

"It was almost obvious. Kili, I know she's no good for you."

"You can't do this, she's done nothing but good for me!"

"You risked your life to save hers!"

"Because she's vital to me!"

"You'll live, I assure you."

"But-I love her!"

"You don't know love, yet."

"Uncle, please-"

"It has been decided. Outside of the quest, you are forbidden from seeing Lucinda."

"What do you mean, we can't see each other?" Lucinda asked that evening.

"Thorin forbade me from seeing you."

Lucinda's eyes filled with tears. "I knew...I knew this wouldn't work."

"Lucinda, I have to tell you goodbye."

"But I love you."

"Lucinda, I love you, too, but...it's forbidden!"

"Is there any way to make this work? I'll do anything!"

"There's no convincing him."

Lucinda sighed. "There's really nothing."

Kili kissed her, and, with a heavy heart, told her goodbye.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N I Should Go by: Levi Kreis**

Lucinda watched Kili walk out of the room as she desperately tried to remember the feeling of his lips pressed to hers. Their first kiss was also their last. Knowing that they were truly finished as a couple, she covered her face in her hands and sobbed silently.

oOo

Lucinda slowly rose from her bed and looked out the window. It had to be past midnight. She hadn't slept since that evening when Kili broke that terrible news to her. She was an empty shell.

She sighed and went outside and went to a hill she had found. She had been going there to be alone with her thoughts.

She sat motionless for a while, awaiting the sunrise. Softly, she sang a song she learned as a child.

_How cruel is love,_

_This love of mine,_

_That left me alone,_

_Here, softly crying._

_You found me,_

_I followed where you lead,_

_I ended up broken,_

_This love left me for dead._

_And I knew you never meant to,_

_I knew your intentions were pure,_

_But now I'm sick with unmet love,_

_Praying for a cure._

Lucinda stared at the horizon, watching the sun slowly rise. She hadn't carefully listened to those lyrics in a while. _How cruel is this, this love of mine._ This love for Kili wasn't cruel, it was the people around her that were cruel.

ELSEWHERE...

Thorin woke with a quick start. He tried to calm his breath and figure out what he was going to do. Kili was shattered, Lucinda was broken, the rest of the company thought that he committed a crime against nature...

What would Dis say at a time like this? Would she have allowed them to be together? Would she stand by him, and think it was for the greater good?

"Uncle, are you alright?" Fili asked, sitting up.

"Not in the least. I'm conflicted."

"About Kili and Lucinda?"

"Exactly. I feel like Lucinda will eventually hurt Kili, or he'll do something stupid for her."

"There's always that risk. But Lucinda saved my life. And Kili's too, if you think about it."

"How did she save Kili's life? He nearly died because of her."

"She gave him an identity. Throughout his life, he's been second in the line of Durin, and there's nothing wrong with that. But Lucinda gave him something to fight for. And...she saved your life, as well."

"How?"

"If I would have died, would you be able to face every day the same as you can now?"

"No."

"Then I suppose she saved all three of us."

Thorin looked at his oldest nephew. "You're making it hard to hate Lucinda."

"You have no reason to."

"What should I do?"

"Let them be together. They've been apart for nearly two weeks, and they're both suffering."

Thorin sighed and rubbed his temples. "How does this even work? Of all the people in the world he could have fallen for, he fell for a muse."

"They were made for each other."

Thorin rolled his eyes. "How is it that you know more of this than I do?"

"Simple. I've known Kili longer."

Thorin rolled his eyes again. "Thanks." He told Fili.

"I was happy to help." There was a few moments of silence. "What are you going to do?"

"I can't go back on my word, but I can't break Kili's heart."

"That can't be simple."

"It's not." Thorin sighed.

"You could simply...bring them together. If you get them together alone, they'll realize that they can't carry one without one another. For all you know, they might refuse to listen to you and insist that you allow them to be together."

"You honestly think that would work?"

"You know Kili. He'll do anything for someone he loves. Even defy you."

"For the first time in my life, I'm glad to hear that."

**oOo**

Fili led Kili silently to the crest of a high hill he and Thorin had found a few days ago. That was where he was meeting Lucinda. Bilbo was leading her to the same place.

"Why are we leaving, anyway?"

"I told you, it will make sense later." Fili answered. He saw Lucinda and Bilbo in the distance. "Here we are." He said when they arrived.

"Fili, what are you-" Kili noticed Lucinda. "Fili we'd better go-" he noticed that Fili had left, so had Bilbo. "Hi." He said awkwardly to Lucinda.

"Hello." She answered. Why, why, _why_was she so beautiful? Was her hair always that flawlessly smooth? Were her eyes always that stunning shade of green? Did she always shine like a star in the moonlight?

"So...I should go." Kili said, starting to leave.

"Wait! Let's talk a bit." Lucinda protested, looking at him almost pleadingly.

"Uh...alright."

"So...how's your life been?"

"Well, I've felt kind of empty."

"I understand."

"I've...missed you."

Lucinda smiled. "I've missed you too."

Kili, despite the best of his efforts, smiled back at her. Catching himself, he quickly stopped and covered with a fast statement.

"But, you realize..."

"Kili, I realize. But let's say, for one moment, that you and I were allowed to see each other. Where would be then?"

"I assume we'd be sitting in front of a fire...alone. Talking about how we can keep our relationship from Thorin."

Lucinda laughed lightly. "I suppose so." To Kili's surprise, she asked: "Os ther really nothing we can do? To be together?"

"Wait, what? Lucinda, you know this won't work, it's forbidden!"

"We can't be together because someone told you we couldn't be together? The Kili I knew wouldn't have let anybody control his emotions!"

"The Kili you knew had Lucinda in his life, that's why he was the way he was- I mean, the way I am!"

"He was the one I fell in love with!"

"Lucinda, I was the way I was because I knew you, maybe he- or, I, was the only part of him- me, that you loved! I based myself off of you, and now that we can't be together, I'm a different person!"

Lucinda sighed. "Kili, I love every little thing about you. That's the terrible part, I can't have any part of you."

Kili sighed, too. "There is one thing we can do, my love."

"What's that?"

"You control Thorin's emotions."

"Of course! How did I not think of it before! When we get there, you just tell Thorin that we're together. He should agree, and approve." Lucinda said, walking back to Beron's quickly.

"Fine, then." Kili agreed, following her. The walk back was spent in silence, a special, lovig silence they both missed.

"Um, Kili," Lucinda asked when they reached their destination, "That night when you told me that we couldn't be together, if you remember correctly...you kissed me."

"I remember."

"Well, that night...I thought our first kiss would be our last."

Kili laughed and kissed her. Seeing the troubled look on her face, he asked: "What's wrong?"

"Have you been kissing someone else behind my back?"

"No!" Kili exclaimed.

Lucinda laughed. "Just checking."

Convincing Thorin was much easier than Lucinda expected, she didn't have to sing, which baffled her. Kili didn't seem to notice, so she never mentioned it.

But why didn't she have to sing?

**REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N Song: This by: Ed Sheeran**

For the first time since the meeting of the dwarf and muse, they were able to be together without secrecy and worry. Also, for the first time, they both thought that getting past Thorin was the final thing they would have to endure.

Again, they were wrong.

Lucinda laid her head on Kili's shoulder as they stared into the fire. They had left Beron's and were now traveling through the ominous and infamous Dark Forest. They were far too close to Mirkwood for both Thorin and Lucinda's likings.

"Are you alright?" Kili asked her.

"Not really."

"What's troubling you, my love?"

"We're just...very close to Mirkwood."

Kili pulled her closer. "We won't end up in Mirkwood, and if we do, I'll make sure that they won't hurt you."

"I trust you." Lucinda answered.

Kili stroked her soft hair, a gesture he found comforted her like nothing else.

"What about you, how do you feel?" Lucidna asked him.

"Well, we're in a dark forest, slowly starving to death, losing hope in everything we've ever known, I'd be so miserable without you."

"Seems like you're rather miserable now."

"Really? I try to be less sullen around you so as not to dampen your spirit."

"An effort is always appreciated."

"Wonderful." Kili answered sarcastically.

Lucinda laughed, and continued staring into the flames. She tried her very best to savor every moment alone with him she could. She was confident that Kili wouldn't let anything (from Mirkwood or otherwise) touch her.

And honestly, what are the chances that they would end up in Mirkwood?

_Later..._

Evidently, those chances were pretty good.

Lucinda stood behind each of the dwarves, breathing heavily. Kili grabbed her hand, racking his brain for a way to get her out of Mirkwood, or praying that Thraundil wouldn't see her.

The elven king strode over to her, looking at her quizzically.

He studied her for a long moment, his eyes widened with fear, then narrowed again.

"Oh...a _muse._"

Lucinda watched in fear as Thraundil stared at her in a contemptuously fearful manner. She knew he had a plan forming in his mind, one that either involved murdering her in the most painful way possible or finding out where the rest of her kind was hidden, eradicate them, then murder Lucinda.

"A muse traveling with dwarves...how strange." The elves king sniggered, his eyes locked on Lucinda. "One of you caused my people some terrible trouble years ago...you probably forgot."

"Lucinda had nothing to do with that!" Kili yelled, trying to reach her, only to be pulled back again.

"Take them away." Thraundil commanded.

"No, no, LUCINDA! If you do anything to her-" Kili protested as he was dragged away from Lucinda.

"However..." Thraundil said, turning back to Lucinda, "I can't let you roam free, I have to avenge everyone who was hurt by those traitors. I hope you understand."

Lucinda opened her mouth, about to reply, when something, or someone grabbed her and ran. Lucinda tried to figure out who, or what she was running alongside, but there was nothing. Literally nothing, it was as if air itself was pulling her.

She was pulled into an abandoned corridor when the force finally let go.

"What is going on?" Lucinda breathed, leaning against the wall.

"Well, you see-" Bilbo said, slipping off his ring.

"Bilbo!" Lucinda gasped, "How did you-"

"There's no time, we need to get you somewhere they won't find you!"

"What about the company?"

"Lucinda, if Thraundil sees you, he'll waste no time locking you up and making sure you never escape!"

"What can we do about everyone else?" For a moment, Lucinda felt a pang of worry for not just Kili, but for all of the dwarves. The company was like family. Bilbo and Gandalf were certainly more parents to her than her actual parents were.

Bilbo looked her in her eyes, they were the exact color of a stormy sky.

"Lucinda, we won't desert them." He tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "Don't worry, we'll figure this out."

Lucinda took a shaky breath. "Okay." She finally agreed.

Bilbo smiled understandingly. "Let's find somewhere safe."

oOo

**A/N I did a bit of skipping around, they're now escaping Mirkwood.**

"Do you have any idea where we're going?" Lucinda asked Bilbo as they safely floated away from Mirkwood after days of hiding.

"No." Bilbo answered. "Just be thankful that you're safely away from Mirkwood."

"What about everyone else? Are they...alright? They've been in barrels for quite a while. Can they breathe?"

"Lucinda, calm down. We've done all we can."

Lucinda took a shaky breath, and counted the seconds until they reached some kind of shore.

_later..._

Lake Town. A village of Men. Did bad luck just follow Lucinda around?

Lake Town was rather quiet and somewhat insignificant to most, it was infamous to Muses. The Song Trade blossomed there.

"Lucinda, are you alright?" Kili asked, walking behind her.

"I could ask you the same thing!" Lucinda turned to face him. "I haven't talked to you in so long-"

"Lucinda, I'm fine, I promise. Did Thraudil ever find you?"

"No, did he do anything to you?"

"Nothing. Anyway, are you alright?"

"Lake-Town is rather famous for Song Trade."

"Oh..." Kili said. "Don't worry, Lucinda. I won't allow anything to happen to you. I realize that the last time I promised you that was before we ended up in Mirkwood-"

"I still trust you." Lucinda wrapped him in her arms. "It's so good to see you again."

oOo

Lucinda looked at her reflection in the mirror. She had the same black hair and green eyes, but she wore a look of pure fear. Fear that someone would leap in from her window, grab her, and ride on the riches of her voice. She was in a village of man, and men were the biggest buyers of Muse song.

She was greatful when she heard the knock on her door and Kili entered her room.

"Hello, love." He said, placing his arm around her shoulders.

"Nice to see you." She answered him.

"Would you like to accompany me on a twilight walk through Lake-Town, m'lady?"

"Now? It's nearly dark, and my mother always told me that the song traders always wait until the sun sinks to attack muses, and the next thing you know, that sick human is riding on the riches of your voice!"

"Lucinda, don't worry. I'll be there with you." He kissed her softly. "I realize you're terrified right now, and all you want to do is lock your window and door, but Lake-Town's king doesn't like the Song Trade , there may as well be a law against it, and I'm willing to fight off anything, so you should be completely safe."

"Alright, then." She answered, grabbing his arm and allowing him to lead her outside.

. As terrified as Lucinda was, she enjoyed the experience.

"It's gorgeous, isn't it?" Kili asked her, as they sat on top of a hill, watching the golden sun sink.

"Stunning." She agreed.

"We'd better be starting back." Kili said, helping her up.

"We may as well." She answered.

The walk back was filled with laughter and love. Lucinda was convinced that nothing could hurt her now.

Then, while walking past a small pub next to some small markets selling rusty weapons and moldy food, a group of men entered, pulling a young girl behind them. She was about Lucinda's height, but she had a blonde hair and brown eyes. Her clothes were torn and she looked badly injured.

Lucinda gasped, she knew who she was. Her memory of this girl was overwhelming. Even looking past the scars and the heartbroken look on her face, she recognized her.

"Rose..." She breathed, calling to her friend.

The girl looked up, and gasped.

"Lucinda!" She cried.


	8. Chapter 8

**_Song: I Gave You All by: Mumford and Sons_**

"ROSE!" Lucinda yelled, ripping her hand away from Kili's and running to her friend.

Rose broke free from the grasps of the Song Traders and ran to Lucinda's opened arms.

"Are you alright?" Lucinda asked her. "I thought I'd never see you again."

"What are you doing?" One of the traders asked. "Give me back my muse!"

"Your muse? YOUR MUSE?" Lucinda screamed, lunging at him.

"Lucinda!" Kili cried, running to Lucinda.

"Don't worry about me, make sure they don't hurt Rose!" She yelled.

"What's going on?" A pub worker stepped out from his pub, carrying a frying pan just as Kili pulled Lucidna off of the trader.

"This insane girl attacked me!" The trader spat.

"He kidnapped my friend and forced her into the Song Trade!" Lucinda contradicted.

"You're song traders?" The worker asked.

"What of it?" The traders asked.

"I don't like Song Traders." the worker said, twirling his frying pan threateningly. "You have thirty seconds to get out of my sight."

The traders turned and ran.

Lucinda, after thanking the worker, turned to Rose.

"Rose, where are Emma and Grace?" She asked.

"I don't know. They were completely traded years ago. I think they're together. What are you doing outside of the Muse stronghold?"

"Fredrick and I were traveling and were attacked by orcs. He was killed and I was kidnapped. I escaped and went to the Blue Mountains, where I met-well I'll tell you the rest later."

"Fredrick was killed?"

Lucinda nodded.

"I'm so sorry." Rose said.

Lucinda shrugged. "Let's get you somewhere safe." She grabbed Rose's hand and started her walk back.

Kili walked behind them, and couldn't help feeling like a third wheel. It was then when he realized how little he knew about Lucinda's past. He would probably never know her and understand her as well as Rose did, seeing as they were of different genders, but Kili always thought he knew Lucinda so well. But she had a history, likes and dislikes, and a past he knew close to nothing about. He didn't even know her favorite color. The thought made him unbelievably guilty.

"Kili?" Lucinda asked, waking him from his thoughts.

"Oh, yes?"

"What are we going to do about Rose? I can't just leave her in the streets, but what can we tell Thorin?"

"Lucinda, just tell him the truth. He'll understand."

Lucinda sighed. "All right. But, will you let me handle this? I don't want you to get caught up in this. I've gotten you into so much trouble already."

"I'll stay out of it. First, who is Fredrick?"

"My fiancée."

"Oh, that makes sense. Also, what's your favorite color?"

Lucinda laughed. "Lavendar." She kissed him slowly. "I love you so much."

"I figured as much, since you have up your freedom to save my life."

"You risked your life to save mine."

"We have quite the twisted romance, don't we?"

"Twisted, yes. But true. Very true."

Kili kissed her again.

"I'd better go explain this to Thorin." Lucidna said. "I'll see you soon."

TIME PASSES...

An hour later, Lucinda entered the room where Kili was sitting and sat by him.

"Rose is staying with us for the time being. She's sharing my room."

"Seems fair." Kili said. Lucinda nodded and laid her head on his chest, like she did that night in the cave. She yawned quietly.

"I am emotionally exhausted." she said. "They treated Rose like she was nothing."

"She is so much more. I can tell. But, Lucinda, you said that Rose was the beauty?"

"She's stunning, isn't she?"

"Of course she is."

"Really? Fili told me you preferred blondes-"

Kili sighed. "My brother's insanity aside, you told me that you were simply the glue that held them together."

"Yes."

"Lucinda, I don't think I believe that. I think you're much deeper than you give yourself credit for."

"They didn't give me that title; I invented it, I suppose."

"It's a nice title." Kili kissed her forehead. Lucinda laughed lightly.

Eventually, Lucinda's breaths turned even and long, and Kili knew that she had fallen asleep, once again, in his arms. He sighed and carried her to her room.

"I love you." He whispered to her as he left.

oOo

Lucinda and Rose were inseparable during the next few days.

"I never thought I'd see you again!" Rose told her. "How have you been?"

"Well, everything's been the same, except these past few months, before Fredrick was killed. Before I met Kili."

"That reminds me, what about Kili?"

"Well, we're together."

"How did you meet?"

"I met him while hiding near the Blue Mountains. I stole a loaf of bread from a bakery, and a dwarf caught me. I ended up controlling Thorin's emotions while telling him my story so he wouldn't throw me out. I told him the truth, but I left out the part about being a Muse."

"Then, how did he find out?"

"Well, after Kili and I got to know each other, he found my journal."

"He read your journal? That's rather invasive."

"I wasn't very concerned about that at the time. But I explained why I had lied, and he forgave me. The next day, Fili ended up wounded. Kili's family needed me badly, and I stepped in. That's how they found out."

"That was very selfless of you. Giving up your secret for him."

"He was very important to me, even then. That wasn't our last struggle."

"Really?"

"After I joined him on the quest, we both struggled with keeping our feelings about each other quiet. Then, when we were caught by goblins, they tortured Kili for information. They were going to murder him, and I knew I couldn't let that happen. I volunteered to stay and heal for the goblins if they let me heal KiAnd and stopped hurting him."

"Lucinda, how-, why did you-"

"Rose, I loved him. And he loved me, too. After a few days, he came back for me. That's when Thorin started thinking that we shouldn't be together. He didn't tell us that, but we could tell. We tried to keep everything a secret, but Thorin still knew. Soon, he forbade our relationship."

"And you ended up together anyway."

"Perfect. Rose, I wish you knew him more. He's just brilliant."

"I've known him for two days and we haven't carried on a conversation. Not a very long one.

"You will. But he's out today, but there's tomorrow."

_LATER THAT EVENING_

Lucinda entered her room and found a bouquet of wildflowers on her bed attached to a note. Smiling curiously, she read the note:

_My sweetest of hearts,_

_I've gone out for a while, but I want to meet you somewhere. There's something I need to show you. Meet me at the pub where we found Rose after dark. I'll be waiting._

_-Your Lovesick Dwarf_

"Your lovesick dwarf?" Lucinda muttered. "That's a new one. And when did Kili become so poetic?"

Despite her suspicions, Lucinda pulled on a cloak after the sun set and walked to the edge of Lake-Town. The pub was closed, so was the market next to it. Lucinda stood there and waited. Maybe Kili was late. She waited, and waited...

The night had completely fallen. Lucinda started to leave-

"Going anywhere, Sound Demon?" A rough, calloused hand closed over her mouth. Another pair of hands pinned her arms behind her back. She felt the cold blade of a knife against her throat. She was caught by Song Traders, the same ones that had kidnapped Rose. They were back for revenge.

"We've got her!" One of the traders said. There were three of them.

"We don't even know if she's a muse, yet. We can figure that out, though." He added wickedly. He shoved Lucinda down to her knees. "Sing. If you try anything, if you sing to control us or even speak, we find that blonde muse and she comes with us."

"No! Don't hurt Rose!" Lucinda cried. The trader grabbed a fistful of her hair and yanked. They laughed at her cry of pain. Lucinda sang.

"She's a muse. We'll be rich by dawn."

"Wait!" A figure in a cloak came towards the traders.

"What do you want?"

"Is this a muse?"

"What of it?"

"I want some Muse Song." The cloaked figure handed the trader a coin and knelt by Lucinda, who was bracing herself for a lifetime of nothing but this.

"Lucinda," he whispered. Lucinda recognized his voice immediately.

"Dwalin," she breathed. "Why are you-"

"That doesn't matter."

"Where's Kili? He was supposed to meet me here, there was a note."

"He wouldn't abandon you, not here."

Lucinda's mind cleared...the note was her bait. She had fallen into the trap.

"Is she singing?" the trader yanked Lucinda's hair again. "Sing, you worthless sound demon!"

Dwalin stood. "Don't you ever call her that again."

The traders, seeing that Dwalin wasn't a buyer of Muse Song, shoved Lucinda to the ground. She hit her head on the pavement, knocking herself out.

Dwalin chased them away, and Lucinda ended up safe. But she was forced into the Song Trade, and even if a muse is taken out of the trade, it can still destroy their sanity. And we all beg the answer to the same question:

Would this take Lucinda's sanity?


	9. Chapter 9

**_Song: Kiss Me by: Ed Sheeran_**

"I can't thank you enough. I don't know where she would be if you hadn't found her."

It was deep into the night when Kili, Rose, and Fili were crowded around Lucinda's unconscious form. Her breath was occasionally deep and even, sometimes and was shallow and uneven.

"What were they like?" Fili asked Dwalin, who was standing with them. "The Song Traders?"

"They treated her like dirt under their feet." Dwalin answered.

"I should find them and wring their necks for what they did to her." Rose said.

"That will only result in trouble for other Muses." Fili reminded her.

"Not if they're dead." Rose retorted.

Kili remained silent. He simply stood by Lucinda. She looked less stressed in her sleep.

"I'd better go." Dwalin said, leaving the room.

"Thank you, so much for saving her." Kili said, finally breaking his streak of silence.

"It was the least I could do, after all of the lives she's saved." Dwalin said, closing the door behind him.

"We can't just allow this to keep happening." Rose said.

"The traders to keep trading?"

"No, the entire Song Trade. It must end."

"Rose, I don't think we can do that." Kili said.

"But what about the other muses? The other muses whose parents are still crying because their daughter was kidnapped and is being treated like a slave! What about the other muses?"

"Rose, we just can't think about that right now."

"But who else will care? You think that getting Lucidna and me back is the end of the Song Trade? Is she the only muse you care about?" Rose asked, now angry.

"Rose, it isn't a priority-"

"_Not a priority?" _she whispered. "_NOT A PRIORITY?!"_ She yelled. "Is Lucinda the only member of our kind you care about?"

"Rose!" Fili said, trying to calm her down. It worked well enough, Rose stopped yelling.

"I'm sorry." she said, looking at Lucinda. "I'm just very worried about her."

"Rose, we all are." Fili said. There was a concern in his eyes that Kili never noticed before; his brother cared for this muse, as well.

Kili stayed silent for the rest of the time they were there. Eventually, Rose and Fili sat in one of the armchairs in the room. Within minutes, Fili and Rose were asleep.

Kili looked at them, and arched his eyebrows. The thought of Fili and Rose ending up together crossed his mind for a brief moment, but he shook that thought away. In what universe would two beautifully-voiced women suddenly just appear for the two of them?

Lucinda stirred, and her eyes fluttered open.

"Lucinda," Kili breathed, taking her hand.

"Kili, why are you here? I thought I was-" her eyes widened with fear. "They traded me for Rose, didn't they? We need to get her back, they can't hurt her anymore!"

"Lucinda, calm down. Breathe. Rose is here." He gestured towards the chair.

Lucinda looked at Rose quietly breathing, and Fili next to her.

"What happened when I was out?" Lucinda asked. "You couldn't have bribed Rose to sit next to Fili the last time I checked. Are they together?"

"No. I hope not, at least." He sat by her. "So, what happened to you?"

"The Song Traders wrote this...note. They wrote as you, asking me to meet you bear the pub where we found Rose. I can't believe I didn't see that it was a hoax."

"Do you still have the note?"

Lucinda handed the paper to him.

"Lovesick?" He asked her after reading.

Lucinda groaned. "I should have known it was fake. You aren't that poetic."

"Do you want me to be?"

"No. I am poetic enough for the both of us." Lucinda said perkily.

"Oh, are you, my sweetest of hearts? How lovesick you make me, my dearest." He swooned mockingly.

Lucinda laughed. "Alright, I've learned my lesson."

"To not insult my nonexistent poetic nature?"

"No." Lucinda said. "I learned that you are perfect for me. I shouldn't want to change anything."

Kili kissed her. "I love you." He muttered.

"I've never loved anybody more than you." She assured him.

"You are so competitive."

Lucinda laughed, and fell into a troubled silence.

"Are you alright?" Kili asked.

"I just can't get the Song Traders out of my head. It's all so unjust it makes me want to cry." Her eyes filled with tears. "Here we go." She said, burying her face in Kili's shoulder.

Kili held her as she sobbed, she had been through so much in one evening. Being a muse wasn't easy; if he ever doubted that, he didn't anymore. Muses live in fear, trying to raise a family and enjoy life itself wasn't easy, because every few days, they would be told that their friend's daughter had been kidnapped and forced into the Song Trade. The cruelest trade in all of Middle Earth.

And why? Because they had a gift. One thing almost no one could comprehend. Their gift could be embraced and loved, but instead, they stole it for their own gain. Keeping a butterfly in a jar was one thing, but keeping a living, breathing person with a beating heart from using the gift she was given for good was a crime against nature.

"I still don't understand why Rose kept her will to live. After years of being forced to your knees to sing to a filthy buyer of Muse Song...I would have gone insane." Lucinda managed to choke out.

Kili looked into Lucinda's eyes, like he had thousands of times before. Her grey eyes pierced his in the most complex way possible.

"Lucinda, you mean the world to me. I never would have stopped searching for you of the the Song Traders took you away. I'd crawl to the end of the world for you. There is no life for me without you."

Lucinda threw her arms around him. Kili returned her embrace, holding the womathe loved in the most protective way he could.


	10. Chapter 10

**Song: Can't Take My Eyes Off You By: The Cary Brothers**

Tearfully, Lucinda hugged Rose.

"I might not come back." She told her. A single tear escaped Rose's green eyes. "Remember me if I don't. If I do, then..."

"I've been meaning to ask," Rose said, "when the quest is over, if it's successful, what does that mean for you and Kili? You should probably think about getting home."

"Home is where people care about you. Kili is my home."

"You know what I meant." Rose said. "Your parents are most likely worried sick. They'll be happy to know that you're alright. Think of your mother."

"My mother will only be happy when I tell her that I'm with a prince. It's all she ever wanted: wealth. She didn't care about throwing away her daughter's youth or forcing her emotions to cope with her scheme."

"Think about your father." Rose said. "He loved you, Lucinda. He couldn't rebel against your mother; he valued his life too much."

Lucinda sighed. "I can't go back. Not with Fredrick gone. I can't bring myself to tell them that I already love someone else."

"But you never loved Fredrick."

"I loved him, I just wasn't in love with him. But I can't tell anyone that."

"But love is the most important thing on earth! We were all taught that."

"I wasn't. I was taught to marry whoever had the most to offer and sell my emotion like my heart was a market." Lucinda said coldly. Seeing the look of hurt on Rose's face, her heart softened. "I'm sorry, Rose. I just...I'm stuck. I don't know what Kili and I will do if we survive. What if things don't work out? What if he convinced himself that he loved me because everyone suspected it before we knew ourselves? What if we weren't meant to be?"

Rose shook her head. "Kili loves you. You should have seen him when Dwlain brought you back. When he saw you, he looked like he was in shock. Seeing you broken killed him a little bit. If you hadn't survived, if the Song Traders succeeded...Lucinda, he wouldn't have been able to face another day. He loves you."

Lucinda nodded her head. "I won't give up on us."

"That's the spirit!" Rose said.

"Lucinda, we'd better leave." Kili said,walking up to the two with his brother.

Lucinda hugged Rose again. "I love you." She told her.

Rose nodded. "I love you, too."

"Goodbye, Rose." Lucinda said, blinking back her tears.

"Come along, love." Kili said. Lucinda grabbed his hand and they walked away, leaving Fili alone with Rose.

"I...I wish you all the best." Fili told her.

"The same to you." Rose said.

For a second, Fili looked like he wanted to say more. But he turned and followed his brother and Lucinda.

_Later..._

Lucinda laid her head against Kili's shoulder and watched the blazing sun set. It had been an emotional day, what with leaving Lake Town and Rose within the same hour and all, but Lucinda had something she had to get off of her chest.

"Kili, what happens with us after the quest?"

"I don't know, I haven't thought that far."

"Well, we should be thinking about it, shouldn't we? I mean, it's important, because, I mean, I have people I need to get home to, I have people who are worried-"

Kili sat up. "Are you saying that after the quest, you want to go our seperate ways?"

"Of course not! I just have people who are WORRIED about me! I have priorities!" Lucinda shot at him.

"Really? You want to go back to the Music stronghold and tell them that we're together and you might not be back?"

"Essentially, yes." Lucinda stood.

"And you plan on doing this without me?"

"I don't know how everyone would react! And I don't just want to go back just because of us! I have people who are worried about me, I have priorities that I consider more important than living happily ever after under a mountain!"

"So you DO want to go our separate ways! Does this relationship mean anything to you? Are you ready for me in your life!"

"You're asking me if you mean anything to me? I gave up my secret for you, I gave up my freedom for you!"

"You're not the only person in Middle Earth whose made changes for someone they love!"

Lucinda looked like she wanted to say something. Instead, she took a deep breath.

"That was crude of me. I apologize. I know we can figure this out. I was born to be with you."

"Don't apologize, I was being stupid. I promise you, we will end up completely fine."

_Much, much, MUCH later.._.

**Lucinda **walked through the smoky remains of Dale after Smaug's attack. The dragon had been killed, but his last performance had been one of magnificence.

She watched in horror as citizens shed tears over the loss of family members and friends. It was almost more than she could bear.

"Lucinda..." Kili said, his words barely touching her thoughts. "We should go."

"Right." Lucinda said, grasping his arm.

Lucinda only looked over her shoulder once to look at the ruins of Dale. When she looked, she regretted it, because she saw a brunette girl sobbing over what looked like a slightly charred lock of blonde hair. Her blonde friend was one of Smaug's victims. Lucinda grasped Kili's arm tighter and tried to shut out the rest of the world.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N Song: Upward Over the Mountain by: Iron and Wine**

Lucinda followed Thorin to a clearing days later. It was before their battle, what would be known as The Battle of Five Armies, and Thorin needed her for something.

Lucinda reached out her hand behind her where Kili was walking and he took it.

"Look," Thorin whispered when they were concealed by branches. There was a small group of goblins, and around thirty very beautiful, lethal looking women. They were small and slender, but determined. They all had small "U"'s tattooed on their arms.

"Lucinda," Thorin whispered. "Are those Muses?"

Lucinda nodded. "Ultionem Muses."

_Later..._

"There's around thirty of them. They've formed an alliance with the goblins. All of them look very fast and very lethal." Lucinda reported.

"Well, thirty Lucinda's can't be too terribly lethal. No offense intended, Lucinda, but your good heart seems to dominate your inner assassin." Balin told the Muse. The dwarves agreed, Kili half smiled encouragingly. Lucinda remained stone faced.

"They aren't thirty Lucindas. They are Ultionem Muses. Built for murder."

"Then we'll use earplugs." Ori commented, laughing. He recoiled at Lucinda's glare.

"You think that earplugs will protect you? Imagine, one note," she sang a simple note. The company sank in their seats at her song. "and you're dead. They could kill you and they will! You can't fight!" Lucinda was desperate. "Please, don't fight in this war!"

"We don't have much of a choice." Thorin told her.

"You could all die, please don't-"

"We should go." Thorin said. The company rose and began to follow Thorin.

"NO!" Lucinda yelled. She ran to them, desperately pleading for them to sit the battle out.

"Lucinda," Kili said, holding her still as everyone else left. "we don't have a choice, this is our fight!"

"It's a losing battle, and I DON'T WANT TO LOSE YOU!" She was sobbing now, simply hysterical with misery. "Please, Kili,_please."_

"Lucinda, we will fight and I will come back to you."

"You don't know who you're fighting, please, you're practically my family!"

"Lucinda..." Kili held her as closely as he could, her shoulders shaking with her racking sobs. "I love you."

"I love you too much to let you go." Lucinda sobbed.

Kili pressed his lips to hers and left with the rest of the company.

Lucinda covered her face in her hands and continued sobbing. When her vision became less blurry, and her emotions started to return to normal, she started thinking about what she, as a muse, could do.

She could pretend to be an Ultionem Muse. She didn't have time to get a "U" tattoo, and they would check to see if it was a fake. She looked at her arm, where the "U" would be tattooed, if that were a possibility.

Then she saw it. One of the burn scars she had received during her stay in Goblin Territory. She never seemed to be able to heal that one. But it was a rather large scar, and she remembered everything about the day she received it:

_"Listen, little girl, this is what your dwarf set you up for. What good could a Muse do for a silly dwarvish boy." The Goblin King sneered. Lucinda sighed and shut her eyes, not looking at him. She was the one who left Kili; he would have given his life to save her. And this was something she would have to grow accustomed to; this was her life now._

_"It's rude to not answer an elder, sound demon." The king sneered. "Let's hear what you have to say."_

_Lucinda took a breath, squared her shoulders, and spoke: "Kili didn't set me up for this. I volunteered. He wouldn't wish this on anybody. He's too kind."_

_The king laughed._

_"Is this love, sound demon?"_

_"It's none of your business." Lucinda told him. "You don't know any kind of love, one way or another."_

_"That's true, but I find the emotion worthless."_

_Lucinda shot back, not thinking. "Like your entire race?"_

_The king grabbed a fistful of her hair and yanked it. "Worthless?" He roared. Lucinda tried not to show her pain._

_The King grabbed an iron poker with a goblin's alphabet character engraved into it. He stuck it into a fire and let it sit there for a while. When he pulled it out, the tip was red-hot. He forced Lucinda to her knees and tried to press it to her shoulder blade, but missed and pressed it to her elbow._

_Lucinda couldn't help herself, she screamed. The searing pain was more than she could bear. Her reaction was exactly what the king wanted. He laughed and yelled and cheered._

_When he finally removed the poker from her arm, Lucinda saw that it had left the goblin character for "Sound Demon" on her arm. It was fused into her as a scar._

Lucinda had a plan. Go to the Ultionem Muses. Convince them that the their alliance with the goblins wouldn't help them in the least. They would end up controlled and hurt, like Lucinda did.

There were many uncertainties with the plan, and she could end up dead. But what choice did she have? Let the love of her life die? Live with that guilt in her mind? No. Lucinda Evans would not have anything like that. She was committed to at least attempting to stop the muses from going into battle.

Or she would die trying.


	12. Chapter 12

**Song: Last Song Ever by: Secondhand Serenade**

"Excuse me," Lucinda said, getting the Muses' attention. They all turned, but only one stepped forward. She was tall and threatening. She looked sort of like Rose, she was beautiful like Rose was, and she had the same shiny blonde hair, but her eyes were an icy blue, and, unlike Rose, there was no kind poetry to her face. Those eyes held no compassion. "may I have a word?"

The blonde walked to her. "You may." She answered cautiously.

"I am Lucinda Guenivirre Jezebel Evans, daughter of Guenivirre Evans." Lucinda began. "I am a Dimitte Muse." That was risky, some Ultionem Muses would have killed her then. But Lucinda remained alive. For the time being, at least.

"Would you mind proving your Museishness?" The blonde asked coldly.

Lucinda sang obediently. Her voice actually took the emotions of the Ultionem Muses, which is uncommon, especially Dimitte against Ultionem. The blonde muse managed to hide her emotions, but she was the most shaken by Lucinda's voice.

"Very well, Lucinda. I am Madylin Greyshore, daughter of Madyson Greyshore. I am an Ultionem Muse. All of us are."

"Miss Greyshore, I couldn't help but notice the Goblin weaponry. May I ask what you are going with goblins?"

"Lucinda, we have formed an alliance with them. They help us, we help them."

"With what?"

"Lucinda, they are going to help us, and all of the Ultionem Muses end the Song Trade and help the rest of Middle Earth realize that Muses should rule. We are helping them win this battle."

"About that," Lucinda said, looking at her scar. "There's something you should know about goblins."

She poured out the story. How they nearly killed her in the most painful way imaginable (for a muse), how she barely escaped, and how they would only end up hurt. Several muses sympathized, Madylin even shed a few tears.

"Lucinda, you poor child!" She sighed. Madylin turned to the Ultionem Muses. "We are breaking the alliance! We are not fighting alongside those monsters!"

When she spoke, a goblin entered. "You, Madylin! It's time!"

Madylin's blue eyes flashed with anger. She opened her mouth and sang one note loudly. The goblin dropped to his knees, obviously in lots of pain.

"YOU MONSTER!" She screamed at him. A muse with red hair grabbed the goblin and dragged him to Madylin. "We are not fighting alongside you!" She spat. The red-haired muse sang another note, the goblin screamed in pain.

The goblin was dragged to Lucinda.

"Finish him!" Madylin told her.

Lucinda looked at her victim. She had never killed anyone with her song. She forced herself to remember that evening in Goblin Territory when the love of her life was nearly murdered. The memory filled her with anger.

She sang the goblin to death.

"Thank you." Madylin told Lucinda. "I can't thank you enough. Also, Lucinda, your voice is very, very powerful. Would you be interested in becoming and Ultionem Muse?"

"I'm sorry. Up until a few months ago, I was a serious pacifist. I want to continue that very soon. And...I'm in love with someone. I won't allow them to get hurt because of me. Thank you, though. I'm flattered."

Madylin smiled and Lucinda left.

_Later..._

Lucinda walked as far away from the battle as she could on her way back, which is why she returned after the battle was over. When she came into the infirmary, praying that Kili and the company were okay, Bilbo walked to her.

"Lucinda," he said. "where were you? The Ultionem Muses weren't even fighting!"

"I persuaded them. I'll go into detail later. Is everyone okay?"

Bilbo sighed. "We lost two of the company."

Lucinda gasped. "Which ones?"

Bilbo swallowed. "Thorin and...and Fili."

"No!" She cried.

"I know, Lucinda." Bilbo placed his hands on her shoulders. "But Kili's still with us, and he needs his healer."

"Wait...I might be able to save them!"

"Lucinda, they're finished. Your song can't waken the dead."

She shook her head. "I have to be strong for him."

"And everyone else..." Bilbo lead her to Kili's bedside. Lucinda wiped her eyes and sang until Kili was awake.

"Lucinda..." He sighed. "What happened? The muses weren't even fighting."

"I managed to persuade them that it wouldn't work."

"Lucinda, what's wrong? Did they hurt you?"

"No."

"Then...did we lose someone?"

Lucinda nodded.

"Who was it?"

Lucinda started crying, and was unable to answer.

_So much for being strong._

"Kili..." Bilbo said, holding back his tears. "Fili and Thorin have fallen."

"What?" Kili whispered. Lucinda could hear his heart breaking. "My uncle and brother..."

He noticed the crowd of dwarves gathered around the lifeless bodies of Fili and Thorin. The dwarf leapt from his bed and ran to them.

"Lucinda..." He cried. "You can heal! You can heal them!"

"Kili, they're g-gone! I c-can't bring them b-back!" She managed to say.

"Lucinda-"

"I'm sorry, just-"

"You...you're refusing to save them?"

"They're p-past the point of s-saving!"

"You're REFUSING to save them!"

"Kili-"

"I can't believe you. You...SOUND DEMON!"

Lucinda gasped, but made no effort to defend herself from the venom in his words. She simply turned and walked away.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N Yes, these past few chapters have been rewrites to the original Muse Song. I thought this one was more true to the book, more tragic, and challenged our characters more. Song: The Lonely by: Christina Perri**

Lucinda's tears came seconds after Kili couldn't see her. Why couldn't she have saved them?

She sat on the stone ground, leaning against a wall. She sat her head between her knees and tried to cope with the reality that was forced on her. Kili no longer loved her. Fili and Thorin were dead. She had no where to go, not when the company was grieving.

Could Muse Song heal a broken heart, especially one that had been broken as many times as hers?

oOo

It had been weeks since Fili and Thorin's passing. Lucinda's current lodgings were in the mountain, which had been restored for the most part. She was staying under Dane's protection, some feared that Kili went insane after his family's death, and might be after her for not saving them. Lucinda knew that he wouldn't, he wouldn't even come close to her. He wouldn't speak to her or look at her...he sat in his throne, as if she had never entered his life. For the most part, he was a good ruler. People truly respected him.

He might have been able to forgive her, if it hadn't been for Dis's passing. She fell ill shortly after they had left and had died. Another noble Durin lost.

Kili had fallen into an emotionless existence. Nothing consumed him but misery. He was still one of the greatest rulers in Dwarvish history, but truly, he was motivationless. Lucinda had been his motivation, and now he hated her. Lucinda tried to hate him in return, but simply couldn't. She was hopelessly in love with someone who would probably never love her in return...and those of you who have been in the position know just how painful it is.

Night had fallen and Lucinda was still awake. She hadn't slept for the past two days.

Everything...she sighed. Had been taken from her. Her fiancée was killed, her mother couldn't care less about her, and once she found something, or someone that she loved, a place she could call home, it was ripped from her. It seemed like all the burdens of the world were dumped on her. She had suffered throughout her entire life and would until she died. Some had everything they had ever desired, and all she had was a broken heart. No, her heart had been broken over and over and over, and nobody seemed to care! She hurt, she had been hurting all her life, and...it all wasn't fair.

Lucinda clenched her fists...and screamed. She was going to wake people, not just adults, but she would wake children, maybe she was interrupting something important, maybe someone was about to tell another that they loved them for the first time, but Lucinda couldn't have cared less. She allowed her scream to grow in length and volume, relishing in the sound.

She threw open the door to her room and ran to the mouth of the mountain, screaming louder. Her vocal chords sounded like they were about to tear, but she didn't care. For the first time in weeks, she felt alive.

Lucinda continued to scream, replacing her misery with the loud, irritable sound of her own scream.

oOo

"Lucinda..." Dane said the next day. "You might want to think about-"

"Going home?"

"Well, that's-"

"No, I agree. There's nothing here for me other than awful memories of what I once had."

Dane sighed. "I am sorry, Lucinda. I truly am."

"It's not your fault. You didn't kill Thorin, Fili and Dis. You didn't make Kili stop loving me."

Dane gently patted her shoulder. "I'll see what I can do about getting you back to the Museic stronghold."

oOo

Lucinda shouldered her bag and said a final goodbye to the Mountain. She was going to try and say a final farewell to the dwarf she'd loved for almost a year.

"Kili..." She said, approaching him. He didn't look at her. "I'm leaving. You'll probably never see me again, and I know you don't care." She took his hand, he didn't pull away. "But I want you to know how truly regretful I am that you no longer love me. I'm sorry that your family is gone...I cared about them, also."

There was silence.

"Goodbye, Kili." She said. "Please, try- on second thought, don't try. Farewell, your highness."

oOo

After a painful goodbye to Dane, Lucinda was back home.

The Museic Stronghold was a well-hidden (the dwarves didn't dare attempt to enter, and Lucinda had to lead most of the way there,) village. The roads were paved with handsome stones, the buildings were tall, the houses were comely. Flowers and plants grew nearly everywhere. This was her home...for the rest of her life. No more Kili, no more dwarves. This was how a muse should live.

Lucinda knew the Museic stronghold well and easily made her way to the house she grew up in. It was a two-floored home towards the center of the villiage.

Lucinda opened the door and walked in. Her mother was in the kitchen. She looked thinner, paler, and much sadder than Lucinda had ever seen her.

"Mother?" She said. Her mother looked up-

"Lucinda?" She asked, walking towards her. "Is that really you? Are you really here?"

"Yes..." Lucinda said quietly. "I'm back, Mother."

"Lucinda, my dear..." Her mother's eyes filled with tears. "Where have you been- no, I should get your father, he's in the den-"

"Who's in the den? Why did-" her father stopped as he entered the room. "Lucinda?"

She nodded. "I've come home."

oOo

After several tears, many explanations, and thousands of "welcome home"s, Lucinda managed to find her way back into an everyday routine. Of course, it was mostly helping in the house, but housework seemed to suit her at this point. Something dull was just what Lucinda needed. Her days were filled, but her nights were just as painful as ever. Now that she knew that there was no hope whatsoever for having Kili love her, most of the joy in her life was sucked out of her. Her mother was kind, but Lucinda couldn't forget the years of being prepared to be a bride.

If Kili still loved her, would she be a bride at this point? Where would she be? Would she ever have returned to her parents? Would she have cared?

It seemed like no matter how many questions Lucinda asked, they never resulted in answers. Why did she have to marry at age seventeen? Why were her best friends forced into the Song Trade? Why was Dane the only one who seemed to care about the way she felt? Why did her mother miss her when all she did in the first seventeen years of Lucinda's life was use her? Was she still being used? Why do people fall in love when it would never work? Why is love so amazing but also so destructive? Why couldn't anything ever seem to work out for her?

There were few things she was sure she knew:

Kili would never love her.

She would never see him again.

Her can heal anything, except for the wound that hurts the most.

Her heart was permanently broken.


	14. Chapter 14

Lucinda tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, setting a new bouquet of flowers in her mother's favorite vase.

"Lucinda, darling..." Her mother said sweetly. "I have something to speak with you about."

"Yes, mother?"

"I am sorry about everything that you've endured in the past months, especially with the dwarf boy, Dili-"

"Kili-"

"yes, him. But Lucinda, you're a beautiful, young muse with a powerful voice. That not only makes you desirable for our kind, but to Song Traders. You're in constant danger, my dear."

"Yes, mother."

"I would do anything to protect you, if you'd let me. Allow me to find you a strong, wealthy husband who will love and protect you."

"Marriage?" Lucinda gasped, already terrified.

"Don't be frightened, Lucinda. I know that not everything worked out with Fredrick and Lili-"

"His name is Kili."

"-but you have a life ahead of you!"

"Do I have say in who I marry?"

"Lucinda, the choice is yours, ultimately. If you don't love him, we won't allow him to marry you."

A thousand thoughts raced through Lucinda's mind. _Should I say yes? They'll never love me as Kili did. Why am I still holding on to a blind hope? I came back so I could finally be free of my memory of him. Do I really want to forget him? Should I want to forget him? Did he ever love me to begin with?_

Lucinda took a breath.

"Then...yes. Find me someone, mother."

oOo

Lucinda spent the next six months meeting rich, suitable potential husbands. They were all more handsome than Kili, but they never looked at her the way he did. They never saw her, they only looked. She was something to be placed behind glass to them. None of them spoke to her with the kindness, trust, and genuine love that Kili used to.

One evening, after having dinner with a very wealthy potential husband, Lucinda entered her bedroom, craving a moment alone.

He was at her feet. She could be married in a heartbeat, but she just didn't love him.

Who did she love?

Kili. She loved Kili, but couldn't love him, because loving someone who doesn't love you in return is like stabbing yourself with a needle. Not enough to make you die, but the pain would be great enough to wish you could.

Lucinda sighed and laid on her bed, allowing herself to drift into sleep.

oOo

"Lucinda!" Was what woke our muse from her sleep.

"Mother?" Lucinda sat up.

"Lucinda, come now!" Her mother commanded.

Lucinda leapt from her bed, ignoring the fact that she slept in the dress she wore the day before.

A crowd of dwarves on horses were outside of her home, lead by-

"Dane!" Lucinda cried, seeing the familiar dwarf.

"Lucinda." He said. "Madame Evans." He nodded kindly to her mother, who started, open-mouthed.

"Why are you here?"

"Kili. It's about Kili, Lucinda."

"What of him?"

"He's unwell. He keeps repeating your name. He's pining for you. He won't do or say anything...he hasn't eaten, he hasn't slept, and the only way to get any emotion out of him is by trying to re-create your Muse Song."

"What can we do? Do you need a healer?"

"No. Lucinda, he loves you and wants you back."

He wanted her back...

"Wait a moment-" her mother intervened. "you can't take my child from me again!"

"Mrs. Evans, you must understand-"

"The last time she was with one of your kind, she was kidnapped, enslaved, nearly killed, forced into the Song Trade, and nearly KILLED again. So forgive me if I'm not jumping at the idea to ship my baby off to heal someone who broke her heart."

"Mother!" Lucinda pleaded.

"I'll let the two of you discuss this." Dane quickly said, turning his back to them.

"What's going on?" Lucinda's father asked, coming out of the house. "Why are there dwarves in my garden?"

"Prince Kili, according to this dwarf, is missing our daughter."

"The prince that broke your heart?" He asked.

"He was grieving!" Lucinda cried. It broke her heart to say this to her parents, but it was her last, her only chance to get Kili back. If it was true, if he missed her...

"Lucinda, please don't get upset, but we just got you back." Her father said patiently.

"It's not as if I won't see you." Lucinda promised.

"Lucinda-"

"Father, mother...I love him. I know, I just returned, but...I love him, and wouldn't be able to..."

Her father gently kissed her forehead.

"We'll see you?"

"Yes."

"We'll eventually meet this Kili?"

"Yes."

"You won't forget or abandon us?"

"Never, I love the two of you."

Her father smiled sadly. "Go prepare to depart. Don't keep your dwarf waiting."

oOo

Lucinda twisted a strand of her hair that evening as she sat in front of the fire. They had been travelling for days and would be in Erebor soon...she was nervous.

"You alright, lassie?" A dwarf who Lucinda hadn't spoken to came and sat by her.

"I'm fine...just nervous."

The dwarf nodded. "About your dwarf?"

"Yes. What if he doesn't want me back?"

"Lassie, let me tell you a story. When I was younger, there was this girl who I loved with all of my heart. When she said she loved me, I was sure that it was all I would ever need. But, after a while, I thought she had taken a liking to my friend. My heart broke and I foolishly told her that I didn't love her any longer."

"I'm so sorry."

"I regret it every day. But I know that if I ever had a chance to get her back, I would take it and never let her go. Second chances are rare, and when it comes to love, they're never refused. Prince Kili won't refuse you, because his biggest fear is regret. That's why he's such an emotionless ruler, because he regrets losing you. I promise that he will not let you go."

Lucinda smiled. "Thank you."

oOo

Her nerves didn't return until they were at the entrance of the mountain.

"Oh, what should I say?" Lucinda asked Dane, nervousness laced into her voice.

"Lucinda, don't fret. You'll be fine. Now," he helped her off of her horse, "I'll go fetch him, you wait here."

Lucinda nodded. Dane gently patted her cheek and left.

Moments later, he returned...Kili was with him.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N Hello, my lovely readers (even though there are only, like, two of you,) WELCOME TO THE CHAPTER.**

**I've been looking forward to writing this ever since I chose to re-write Muse Song. However, I feel like I should give thanks to some of the songs and quotes that have helped me write the past fee chapters.**

**"God made another one of me to love you better than I ever will." -Ed Sheeran's UNI (which you should totally listen to if you haven't heard it already.)**

**River Flows in You (you've all heard that one at LEAST once.)**

**"And what's worth keeping, sun still sinking." -Iron and Wine's Sunset Soon Forgotten❤**

**And the one that has certainly inspired the most of Lucinda's emotions and personal struggles:**

**Wrecking Ball by: Miley Cyrus. I have started to house an unhealthy obsession with this song, and I think it fits perfectly with the way Lucinda feels. I think it's explained the best through these lines:**

**"Don't you ever say**

**I just walked away,**

**I will always want you.**

**I can't live a lie,**

**Running for my life,**

**I will always want you."**

**Seriously, I think it flawlessly explains how Lucinda did leave Erebor and Kili, but she did it because it was all hopeless. And she didn't marry because she couldn't "Live a Lie"; she knew that she only wanted Kili.**

**Song: Two is Better Than One by: Boys Like Girls**

Lucinda's breath stopped...she was actually seeing him, he was really there.

"Lucinda..." He breathed. _"Lucinda!"_

"Kili," she whispered. Dropping the bag she was holding, she ran towards Kili and didn't stop until she was being held in his arms.

"Lucinda, if you could ever forgive me for all I said, all I put you through...I was a fool-"

"No..." Lucinda stopped him. "Just...just let this moment be ours. I'm just...I missed you so much."

"I missed you...from the moment that the words passed my lips, I regretted it. I was so upset."

Lucinda hugged him tighter. "Don't fret, my dear. I love you."

"I love you, too."

"Don't leave me."

Kili shook his head. "I never will."

oOo

"I started thinking about you four months after you left. I thought about you every day, but the realization that I would never see you again hit months after. I couldn't function when I realized that I'd never see you again. How could I ever survive without my muse?"

The day was slowly turning into night, and Lucinda was still talking to Kili. They sat on a stone step before his throne.

"What have you been doing for six months?"

"Trying to forget you." Lucinda said, simply. "With little success, may I add."

"Hm...it was the opposite with me. I was clinging onto the memory of you, asking myself if you were real." He brushed a strand of hair from her face. "Which you are?"

"Of course I am." Lucinda said. "You didn't think about finding a Dwarvish girl to settle down with?"

"Barely crossed my mind."

Lucinda moved closer to him and allowed him to place an arm around her waist. It was then when Lucinda noticed the dark circles under his eyes.

"You haven't been sleeping..." She muttered.

"I can't remember the last time I slept." Kili said.

Lucinda rested her head against his shoulder. "I'm sorry, dear. I should have been here."

"You were right to leave me after I was so cruel. I can't believe I called you a..."

"I've been called worse." She said, trying to sound dismissive.

"Rose has been here..." Kili said, quickly changing the subject. "She assumed that you'd be here."

"How is she?"

"She was truly torn up when she found out about Fili." Kili sighed. "Which, I guess we all were."

"There's no need to guess, we were all heartbroken." The memory of Thorin and Fili's funeral rushed to her mind. Shuddering, she shoved the thought from her mind.

"But...that's behind us." Kili said. "We're back together. Some god has looked down and granted me a second chance."

Lucinda smiled. "And I will never let you go."

Kili gently touched her cheek and they leaned in, as if on cue. Their lips met.

It was their first kiss since the one they shared before the Battle of Five Armies. It was the feeling that Lucinda had been craving for nearly half of a year. Kili pulled her slightly closer.

Maybe this was Lucinda was put on the planet for. Maybe she was born to be with Kili. Everything about him was an absolute perfect match for her. They weren't exactly alike, but they weren't polar opposites. Everything just fell into place when he was there. Not everything had been handed to them, they had to fight for each other, and maybe that made them even stronger. Maybe fighting for each other was what kept them from fighting with each other.

Lucinda sighed, finally allowing the kiss to come to an end.

"I've missed that, also." Kili whispered, their foreheads rested together.

"So have I..."

**A/N Okay, I apologize for the incredibly long Author's Note. I think it says something when the Author's Note takes up half of the chapter. Oops. Anyway, if you have an opinion about the chapter, or if there's a song or quote that explains Lucinda or Kili'sstruggles in the past few chapters or in the entire story, even, please tell me! Just leave a comment.**

**I'm looking at at least one more chapter in this, just to give a happy little ending because let's face it, Lucinda and Kili deserve it. Also, for you Sherlockians, I have started a Sherlock fic! It's called "Demons and Nutella"...it will make sense if you read it.**

**Thank you, my readers! ❤**


End file.
